


【脱岩】办公室恋情

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※会社成员paro前辈脱×新人狗，是温柔前辈x老司机狗（大概）※blow job √ phone sex√





	【脱岩】办公室恋情

“呕…”片冈趴在马桶的边缘狼狈地擦去嘴边的污物。今天喝的好像有点多了。新进的后辈是名门大学毕业，拿着内推进的会社，好像还是富二代出身？所以才会被灌得这么惨啊。不过他也是，被人一劝也不推辞，很干脆地就喝了。片冈实在看不下去就开始帮忙挡酒，没想到先撑不住的是他。叩叩响起两声敲门声。

“不好意思，Naoto桑你还好吗？”  
“嗯…没事的。”片冈回应着打开了门，刚刚还在想着的后辈虽然脸上带着红晕，但是看上去像个没事人似的站在那儿，清澈的目光里带着关切，很顺手地就扶住了走路有点踉跄的他。

 

“诶…Naoto桑好像有点喝多了，我先送他回去了。”岩田温柔又坚定地拒绝了挽留的同事们，搀扶着片冈走出酒馆。

 

混着浓厚酒气的呼吸就喷在颈边，但是意外地不讨厌，岩田把人再往上扶了一点，从他口袋里掏出钥匙开了门。好干净，被收拾地井井有条，一点都看不出是独身男子居住的地方。岩田倒了杯热水回来，才发现前辈早就睡着了，细碎的发软软地搭在额前，安详地蜷缩在沙发里。诶…明明自己也不是很能喝刚刚为什么还要挡酒啊。指尖体验到皮肤的质感时，岩田才反应过来他不知不觉蹲到了沙发前戳着前辈的脸，像被温度烫到似的收回了手，猛的起身，无措地抓着自己的头发，为什么我会觉得睡着的前辈有点可爱？赶紧去找了条毯子给他盖上，然后飞似的逃离了房间。

 

片冈是被刺眼的阳光和连绵不绝的闹钟声吵醒的。他扶着额头坐了起来，宿醉后的脑袋嗡嗡作响，身上的毯子顺着滑到了地上。他回忆起了昨天是被谁送回的家。竟然被后辈照顾了，太丢人了，他捂住脸发出了呻吟声。

 

Naoto桑好点了吗✨  
片冈拿起了被盒装牛奶压住的便签，抬头就和岩田对上了眼，“啊…刚酱，昨天真是麻烦你了。”“如果不是前辈帮我挡酒的话倒下的就是我啦！”后辈又露出了灿烂的笑容，然后旋转椅转了回去，只留下个专心工作的背影。

 

片冈感觉有点不太对劲。  
会议的时候，一起聚餐的时候总能对上某个视线。刚开始偷看被发现时，岩田还会装作不经意地把视线挪开，到后来就是完完全全正大光明的看了，被发现了还会回赠一个狗狗似地笑。

 

“岩田君现在有喜欢的人嘛？”岩田的人气一直很高。对他有着好感的女同事趁着点酒意蹭到岩田身边问。“嗯，算是吧。”稍稍有点犹豫但是岩田很快给出了答案，面对着同事失落又有点好奇的眼神无奈地笑笑，“诶？！！是我们公司的吗？”“嗯。”他的视线像是不经意地落在了正对面喝着酒的片冈身上，好像没有反应…现在失落的换成他了，岩田挪开视线继续和同事们聊起了天。

 

该死的，耳朵好烫。其实一直有在关注他们动态的片冈察觉到了岩田的眼神，不知应该做出什么反应，只能闷头喝酒，他喝掉了杯子里最后一滴酒，起身去了厕所。

他还小呢，我们差的可是六岁。片冈直人你清醒一点。

片冈用凉水冷静了一下有点燥热的自己，抹了把脸上的水珠，正巧旁边递过来了纸。“啊…谢谢。”低声说着谢谢，顺着骨节分明的手看上去，岩田正看着他。他的脸上没有了往常的笑意，一下子有了高材生精英的那种压迫感，“Naoto桑听到了吗？”“嗯…你说什么？”闪避着他的视线，片冈擦着手就往外走，手被拽住了。“我说有喜欢的人的事，Naoto桑怎么想？”岩田不依不饶地继续着话题。“啊…有喜欢的人很好呀。”片冈装作听不懂的样子，推开了他的手，然后指指外面，“离席挺久了，我们快回去吧。”  
实质一般的视线不见了，同时不见的还有“拜访客户顺便买回来的伴手礼”和对上眼就会有的温暖笑容。说不失落是不可能的，但是又能怎么办呢，片冈对岩田有的不仅是暗生的情愫，还有着对于有天赋的后辈的关怀，恋爱什么的，还是同龄人之间比较适合吧？

 

好死不死的两个人被分到了同一个客户，上司好像没有察觉到他们之间有着一点微妙的气氛，拍拍片冈的肩，轻巧地说了句交给你了。

好尴尬。资料还没准备好，两人只能留下来加班，同事们不知不觉走完了，办公室里只留下了他们两，为了方便交流信息，他们坐到了相邻的位置，但是其实也没有什么交流，所有的话仅限于“那里你看一下”“好的”。怎么就变成这样了，片冈挠乱头发侧过眼悄悄地看着岩田。啊…他是会戴眼镜的吗？没有在做表情的他显得有点冷漠，手上的工作进行的好快…轻巧地做几个记号就翻过一页，虽然一直盯着，但是片冈也看不清他在写什么了，因为他的视线一直聚焦在那握着笔的手上。

 

“Naoto桑在看什么？”没什么情感波动的声音在安静的办公室里响起，啊…被发现了。片冈连忙收回视线。

“不是不喜欢我吗？那Naoto桑的这里又是怎么回事？”办公椅的滚轮在地上滑动，直到椅背抵到了办公桌的边缘。岩田单膝跪在了片冈的腿间，居高临下地看着他，精致的脸上仍是缺少表情的样子。

灯被关上了。岩田跨坐到片冈身上捧住了他的脸，先是在唇上蜻蜓点水般稍纵即逝地啄吻，然后含住了他的下唇。片冈的手在岩田的腰后僵直着，不知道是否应该搂上。仿佛是察觉到了他的犹豫，岩田扣住了他的后颈，强迫他仰起头迎合着，在唇舌交缠中加深了这个吻。两人分开时都喘着粗气，岩田又在他脸颊上落下一吻，凑到片冈的耳边吹着气，手下却不安分地滑倒了那个早就有了反应的地方轻轻按压着，“Naoto桑？”片冈被亲得有些晕晕乎乎，在黑暗中努力捕捉到岩田的表情，是带着希冀和开心的眼。“刚酱…你确定吗？”身上的人似乎是咧开嘴笑了一下，然后用确实的行动代替了言语。

 

片冈轻声喘息着，身下的物件被温暖潮湿的地方包裹住的快感翻滚着涌了上来。岩田熟悉着，尝试性的用舌去迎合，片冈放在脑后，揉着他的发的手只是覆着，没有用力，他却俯下了身想要吞得更深，硬物抵在喉口摩擦，带着腥气的液体被吞咽进身体，不自觉的呜咽被堵在了里面，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑下。被呛到了，岩田咳嗽着退开一点，口中的性器滑出蹭到了脸上，淫液在唇边留下了痕迹。“好大…”似乎是带着点抱怨的，岩田抬起眼直视着片冈。“诶？？对…对不起？”一下子手足无措的片冈不知道怎么办，伸出手想要把岩田拉起来。岩田噗嗤的一声笑了出来，扶住了他挺立的性器一下子含到了底部。有了前次的试探，这一次进入地十分顺畅，黏膩的液体搅动在一起，岩田扶着他的大腿，抬眼观察着反应。因为猛然地涌上的快感，片冈倒吸了口凉气，眼前一阵阵的发白，因为不想加重岩田的负担，在半空的手虚握了一下还是最后落到了他的肩上。察觉到了他的温柔，岩田努力放松着自己，调整着姿势吞吐着性器，最后在临界点前撤了开来。白浊的液体洒了出来，淋漓地顺着岩田的脸滴落着，顺着滑进了大开着的衬衫里，原本的扣子早在之前的纠缠中掉到了不知道那里。片冈道歉着手忙脚乱的找出纸巾给他，岩田蹙着眉活动着张开太久有点不太灵活的下颚，柔软的手指滑过脸上的液体，然后沾了一点就抬起手往片冈嘴里送。“唔…？”不小心就尝到自己的味道的片冈还疑惑着，就被拥抱住了，岩田发梢抵着他的颈窝，这次的片冈不再犹豫，安抚性的拍了拍他的背然后更用力地回抱住。就这样维持了几分钟，岩田率先抽离，活动了下僵持太久有些疼痛的肢体。“我先去洗把脸，回来我们再好好聊。”

好好聊过的结果就是两个人在接下来的几个礼拜里都如胶似漆地让同事恨不得戳瞎自己的眼。再忙也能抽出时间一起吃午饭的精神很令人钦佩，虽然只是相对着啃微波加热的三明治。即使是在不同的项目组里，从事着同样工作的两人也不会因为对方忙着工作的疏忽感到生气。被好奇的同事问到的时候，他们是这样回答的。“可能这就是成年人的安心感？”岩田的wink让同组的实习生红了脸往后缩着，然后就被正好路过的片冈拍了下辈，“喂，刚酱你别欺负新人啊。”“嗨！”老实下来的他摆出严肃的表情继续工作，片冈看着自己的恋人露出了无奈又觉得他可爱的笑容。

没过两天片冈就被派到外地进行为期一个礼拜的工作。刚从聚会上脱身回到酒店的他就接到了电话。“刚酱？”电话那头没有言语只传来细碎的喘息声。岩田听着那边一阵慌乱然后是插入耳机的声音。“怎么了吗？”即使因为经过了电波，声音变得有些失真，但还是和往常一样温柔，岩田把手机夹在耳边，手伸下去解开了自己的裤子，在床上分开双腿。“嗯…只是想Naoto桑了。”片冈已经懂了他在做什么，也躺到了床上。

“刚酱现在在想什么？”  
“嗯…我在想Naoto桑的手在摸我。”岩田修长的手指握住性器抚慰着，另一手玩弄着胸前的小点用手掌的薄茧按压着。喘息声中不自觉得带上了甜美的感觉。渍渍的水声透过电话传到了片冈那里，他闭上眼，想起了休息日的早晨，岩田偶尔几次早起都会故意只穿衬衫岔开腿坐在他的身上，闹到他把他压倒在床上位置。片冈握住自己的性器，想象着岩田坐在自己身上含住手指挑眉看他的样子，他的声音沙哑着，压低了声线，“我进来了。”岩田抽出被津液浸润的手指送入体内，模仿着性交的姿势，寻找到自己的敏感按压下去的时候他尖叫了出来，然后变成了低低的抽气和呜咽夹杂在一起的声音。“啊…Naoto桑…”轻声呼唤着恋人的名字，两人的步调逐渐变得一致，然后一起达到了顶峰。今晚会做个好梦吧。

 

飞机晚点的片冈深夜才到达了目的地，看看手机上的时间叹了口气，轻手轻脚地开了门却看到了抱着腿倒在沙发上睡着的岩田。手机还拽在手里，好像被他的声音吵醒了，岩田揉着眼睛坐了起来，头发乱蓬蓬地堆在头顶。

“不是发过短信给你说今天会晚点到。”片冈揉了揉他的头发，“怎么不回床上去睡？”

“因为想第一时间见到Naoto桑啊。”  
“欢迎回来！”

然后是过于用力的熊抱，本来就蹲在地上看着岩田的片冈一屁股坐到了地上，岩田像树袋熊一样揽住了他的脖子。

“困了。”

“好啦好啦，去睡吧。”

“喜欢…Naoto桑…”

“嗯，我也喜欢刚酱。”


End file.
